


The Orlesian Waltz

by onyxshinigami



Series: Kisses and Stray Thoughts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxshinigami/pseuds/onyxshinigami
Summary: After a very long night of thwarting the assassination of an empress, Leaf Lavellan decides to put his courtly training to good use.





	

Most of the courts attention was on the dance floor.

Matching red uniforms marked them as Inquisition, something that at the beginning of the night was the only thing that had kept the elf and the qunari from being roped into a servant’s role, before they saved Empress Celene’s life; before the majority of the court knew who they were. 

The immediate danger of the evening was over. Now, those that weren’t drunk on the thought of prolonged good fortune, or drunk with despair that fair winds had turned foul, ambled around the dance floor, wondering at the sight of the Dalish elf and the Tal-Vashoth qunari dancing an elegant Orlesian Waltz together.

Leaf and the Iron Bull bowed, and then linked arms as they began another motion around the dance floor. Twining and swirling in elegant loops and whorls, lost for a moment, just a moment, in each other’s company. The new style of Orlesian Waltzing was a quick, rotating dance, much faster-paced than the classic slow waltz, with sweeping turns that moved the pair gracefully around the floor.

Leaf knew Vivienne and Josephine were circulating, charming and delighting everyone. Leliana had moved over to protect Cullen’s dignity, and his pinched bottom, from the bolder aristocratic Orlesian brats. Cole had disappeared into the gardens three dances ago. Leaf didn’t care about anything else right now, besides the man he was dancing with.

“You dance beautifully,” Leaf said quietly, daring to nestle his head on Bull’s chest for a few heartbeats before pulling back to the appropriate posture. “Remind me to thank Vivienne again.”

“Hey, I can dance. Just needed a refresher.” Bull pulled an indignant huff from low in his chest. Leaf felt it more than heard it.

“I meant for me, silly,” the slender elf laughed. “Between Vivienne, Josephine, and Leliana, I think I spared the Inquisition most of the worst embarrassments.”

“The evening is still young. Even with an assassination spoiled, there’s always a change for things to go tits up.”

The music shifted and Bull followed the steps of the dance with perfect timing. Leaf took the opportunity to step in closer than necessary, pressing his chest tightly to Bull, looking up at his lover with half lidded eyes.

“So… are we going to kiss or not?”

A look flitted across Iron Bull’s face; an expression he hadn’t seen before. It was too fast to recognize; too brief to name. Leaf continued to move with the music, enjoying the feel of Bull’s strong hand on his waist, guiding him around the dance floor. The press and step of the dance, the warmth of the Bull’s solid belly, the soft rustling of the fabric of their ridiculous uniforms as they fell in time to the Orlesian tempo.

Leaf smiled broadly as Bull dipped him, came up with a laugh as Bull spun him again. 

In the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the Orlesian Court, with the music fading away, the song and dance ending, the Iron Bull lowered his head and kissed Leaf. He would have liked to pretend he didn’t hear a few gasps, a rush of whispers and titillated giggles. _Fuck’em_ , he thought. _Mine._

“Josephine is going to have a fit,” Bull sighed as he pulled back, hating the weight of reality.

“Let the Ambassador do her job,” Leaf said quietly as the two ended their dance with deep bows to one another. “Also, I’ve given Leliana more than enough ammunition to use against some of these people if need be. Besides, small minds need something to gossip about.”

“After tonight, Boss? I think the nobles have enough to gossip about until the next age.”

“Let them. I’m too tired. Take me back to my rooms?” Leaf asked quietly.

“Sure,” Bull grinned. “Can’t wait to get out of these stupid uniforms.”

“And into nothing?”

“Oh, boss. You read my mind,” Bull leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Leaf’s head, all the while guiding the two of them straight to the vestibule doors that lead to a bit of freedom and privacy.

 

*** *** ***

 

In the far corner, surrounded by doting attendants and hangers on, Marquise Mantillon inclined her mask towards the couple departing the dance floor. The Inquisitor had been such a polite young man.

“So nice to see the young ones enjoying themselves.” She announced to everyone. That simple declaration ended twenty plots before they began.

No one dared cross the Dowager Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt List:  
> http://rpmemesfam.tumblr.com/post/155508600267/kissy-sentence-starters-is-it-bad-i-really-want


End file.
